A Hyuuga's Transformation
by Nayobi-Hijiro
Summary: Hinata's finally had it with Naruto ignoring her. He's going to see her for who she is or miss out on her. But will Naruto like this new change?
1. Chapter 1

A Hyuuga's Transformation.

Naruto Uzymaki sat on top of Hokage Mountain. He threw a pebble down over the edge of the large cliff face. The chuunin exams had taken a lot out of him this year. But…he had done it. He, Naruto Uzamyki, was a chuunin. He watched as his excited classmates danced below. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw one lone shadow coming up the path that led to his hiding place. Quickly he launched into some nearby trees.

Hinata Hyuuga came up the path quietly. Her hair hung down to her waist and around her eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" She called timidly. He chuckled and hopped down.

"Oh...it's you Hinata. I thought it was…someone else..." he shrugged lamely and she smiled and blushed. "So…what's up?" She blushed deeper and looked away.

"I-I…" She cleared her throat and clenched her eyes closed. "Iwantedtoknowifyouwantedtogetsomeramenwithme!" She gasped out quickly. At the word ramen Naruto's eyes bulged.

"YEAH!!!!…Oh…wait…I don't have any money..." His shoulders slouched and He sighed.

"Th-that's okay! I-I'll pay…Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks! Hey! Maybe I can get Sakura-chan to come!" He smiled and rushed off. "Thaaaannnnnxxx Hinata!!" He yelled. She blushed.

Hinata walked home dreaming of Naruto and tonight's date. She hoped Sakura had other plans. When she finally got home she only had and hour to prepare before meeting Naruto at the Itchi Raku Ramen stand. She hurried around her house getting ready and ignore her mothers constant nosiness.

………………….

Naruto sat dejectedly at the ramen stand waiting for Hinata. When he had asked Sakura to come she had yelled at him and…erm…hit..him. he blushed and touched the sore spots on his face. He groaned.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she came up behind him. She was wearing a pale gray silk dress. Her hair was swept up into a neat bun that kept it out of her face.

"Hey Hinata…." Naruto didn't even turn around. She sat next to him and ordered some tea.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked. Then she noticed his face. "Oh-! Naruto! Your face!" She gasped. He groaned again.

"Why does she hate me Hinata?" he turned and asked her.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Sakura-chan…" He groaned. She visibly shook with suppressed annoyance and anger, but then controlled it.

"_She_ did this to you?" She said through gritted teeth. Hinata HATED Sakura Haruno. Naruto loved her and she did nothing but hurt him. Sakura loved Sasuke. She glared off a space. '_I'll give her my two cents…tonight!' _she thought angrily.

"Yeah…right after I asked her to join us...maybe if I asked her nicely.." He thought out loud. Hinata stood.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto…I have to go…" Hinata mumbled and walked away. She was going to find Sakura. She didn't bother to change out of her dress. She walked down to Sakura's house and pounded on the door.

Sakura answered and stared at her.

"Hinata Hyuuga? What…?" She asked confused. Hinata beckoned her to come out. "What are you doing here?"

"I…wanted to talk to you about Naruto.." She said meakly. Suddenly all the couage she had just had was gone. Sakura frowned.

"Naruto! Ugh! Why him? He's such a jerk!" Sakura fumed. Hinata glared at her. Suddenly a shadow shot out of the dark and grabbed Hinata. "Hinata!" Sakura shouted and tried to hit the shadow. Hinata tried to scream but it came out as a muffled yelp as the…man? covered her mouth. He flung a dark kunai at Sakura, grazing her shoulder. She grimaced and flew at it.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata could see Naruto running down the lane towards them. The shadow dropped her and disappeared. Suddenly she was filled with uncharacteristic anger. Naruto was worried for Sakura! She felt strong and furiouse. Naruto rushed to Sakura's side. "sakura! Are you ok?" He fussed over, bandaging her arm and making sure nothing else was needed.

"I'm FINE Naruto!" She shouted.

"Oh!…Hinata? are you ok too?" He looked at her, disinterested . She glared at him openly.

"I just almost got kidnapped!!! Not Sakura! I hate it how you always worry about her! It's 'Sakura-chan this and Sakura-chan that! Never ME! You never even think of me! It's like you just don't care! And Sakura! Naruto loves you but you are so quick to throw him away! Your so blind to what he has on the inside cause you can't get past his outside!" Hinata shouted, shaking with fury. She turned and stormed off. Naruto and Sakura blinked and watched her go.

………………

Hinata woke early the next day. She thought about how she had acted lastnight and about how she should have felt bad. But in truth she had never felt better. She felt relieved and rested. She got out of bed and got ready for todays training.

Her squad was already there when she got there. Kiba looked angry and Shino was looking at her oddly. Kurunai was off talking to another sensei.

"Hinata! I heard what that jerk Naruto did last night! I'm gonna kill him!!" Kiba paced angrily. Shino shook his head. Hinata glared at him.

"Stay out of it Kiba." Was all she said. Kiba froze and looked at her shocked. He blinked and slunk back to where he had stood. Akamaru looked at her and she softened a bit and scratched under his chin. Shino raised his eyebrows at her.

Finally Kurunai was done talking. She came over smiling and clapped her hands together.

"So! On with today's training?" She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

New Confusion

Hinata nodded and tried to put on a happier face for her sensie. "Well, today we got a mission. We are sharing a B-rank mission with cell 7, Kakashi Hatake's team. We must bring a very confidential message to Suna. This message is very important and we are told to be on our gaurd."

'_WHAAT?!?!? A out of village mission with Naruto's team!?_' Hinata thought despratly. She stared at Kurunai despratly. She wasn't ready to face both Naruto AND Sakura after last night. The sensei seemed to be obliviouse of her troubles.

"We will be meeting them by the gate momentarly. I have packed you each the BARE NECESSETIES." Kurunai said as she passed out small brown packs. Hinata opened hers. There was an extra pair of clothes, water, food. a hand held walky-talky, ect. Strapped to the outside was a simple brown canvas tent.

Carefully, she pulled on the bulky thing. They all had their packs on now. They glanced at Kurunai, who now had her pack on. She pointed toward the gates and they all marched in that direction.

Soon the village gates loomed up ahead of them. Naruto, sakura and another young man were there. Kakashi was, of course, late. Naruto and Sakura looked at her timidly. She blushed and tried to ignore them, pretending to have an animated conversation with Kiba, who of course played along.

it took Kakashi a half and hour to show up. they all stood in silence as he opened the large door. there was a visible ga between the two groups. Naruto and Sakura were trying to look anywhere but at Hinata. The young man that had replaced Sasuke Uchiha walked along quietly. Shino and Kiba were engrossed in a conversation about whether or not they'd be attacked.

The days walk was quiet and akward. Kakashi was busy reading his dirty books and kurunai was trying to keep a log of their travels. Finally the sky over head started to darken. Kakashi stopped in a clearing.

"This looks like a good place for camp." He monotoned. They all set up camp

"Hey! Hinata! Come gather some wood with me." Kiba called. She smiled and went to meet him. Shino waved at them as they tramped through the woods. He was sitting on a tree observing a line of ants. They crashed through, Hinata picking up sticks and branches, Kiba picking up large logs.

"So...umm..Hinata? What's up with you and Sakura and Naruto?" Kib asked timidly Hinata looked at him strangely. Then she sighed.

"I love him and everything Kiba...but Naruto-kun only cares about Sakura..." She turned to head back ad he followed.When they broke through the branches, Naruto walked over to them.

"Hinata? Can I talk to you?" Naruto blushed. Hinata nodded and followed him over to the fire. Kiba went to get Shino. "What happened the other day? Why did you start screaming at Sakura and I?"

"Naruto..It's just..well...you always think of her first, even though she doesn't love you...cause I know I do.." She blushed and stood. Naruto stayed frozen where he was. She headed to her tent and curled in it.

She put her head down and felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't believe Naruto. How dare he make her feel like this. the tears broke through and streamed down her face. She sobbed quietly. She was so tired. Her vision faded and te world slipped away as she fell into a troubling sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fox…or Dog?

Hinata awoke to light filtering through the mesh of her tent. Everyone was still asleep. '_Good…I need some time to myself…for reflection…_' She thought to herself as she slipped out of the tent. The sun was just coming over the top of the trees. She shivered in the damp morning air. Trying not to wake the others, Hinata climbed up into the highest tree and settled down.

'_I love them both. Kiba is so sweet and he's willing to help me with anything. But Naruto is so charismatic. He brings out the best in me. But Naruto is also in love with Sakura…and he'd only be truly happy with her. Does that mean I have to give him up for his happiness…? Kurunai-sempai says you sacrifice everything for the ones you love…_' Hinata thought helplessly. Her heart ached every time she thought of losing Naruto, but it ached just as much at the thought of making him unhappy. And what about Kiba? He's so sweet…and if she went with Naruto, he'd be hurt. and that would be so cruel. He's always been there for her.

Suddenly, Hinata was aware of noises coming from the camp. She looked down and saw her fellow shinobi just waking. Naruto was looking around for something. She hopped down and landed lightly. He whipped around and looked at her in shock.

"Oh-! There you are Hinata...listen. I want to talk to you…" He walked over to her. "About what you said yesterday…"

"Forget it Naruto. I must have had some bad ramen ok?" She tried to look smooth, but inside her heart was throbbing. Naruto looked at her, his face a mixture of pain and shock.

"But…Hinata…I…"

"NO! Naruto! Just forget it…I hate you!!" She screamed at him. Kiba looked over at them. He growled at Naruto. Hinata looked at both of them, the tears she'd been holding back threatening to break through. She ran to her tent and slammed herself down on the ground. The tears came forth, a raging flood.

She had lied to Naruto. The pain in her chest flared as she thought about how hurt he had looked. She knew he would hurt for a bit, but he would be fine sooner or later. Hinata let her tears fall until there was nothing left. She sat up when she was done and exited the tent.

The team was waiting for her. They all their tents packed and ready to go. Kiba walked over and smiled gently.

"You want some help, Hinata?" He gestured to the tent. Hinata nodded mutely and they both started untying the ropes. It didn't take too long to pack and soon they were on the road. She stayed clear from Naruto and his team. Kiba kept sending angry glares at him, but most of the time conversed with her on anything. Shino sat there staring at her oddly.

"Hey...Hinata…what did Naruto do to you yesterday? I'm m-mean I'm not trying to be pushy but…" Kiba blushed furiously. Hinata chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry Kiba. I was just setting something straight." She looked back at Naruto who looked miserable. He wasn't walking with Sakura like she had expected. She shrugged and turned back to talk to Kiba again.

…………

It wasn't long before they set up camp again. Once all the chores were done, Hinata climbed up onto a nearby rock to see the surrounding area. The trees had been left behind. Now everything was a barren desert. The moon made the sand look dark and beautiful. She could see Suna's gates not but a days ride ahead. She looked up at the stars and prey for some help.

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth from behind. Hinata cried out in shock.

"Shh…Hinata…It's me…Naruto." The form hissed. Naruto came into view and smiled. She looked at him angrily. "Don't look at me like that. I just wanted to talk to you about something, but you've been avoiding me." He took his hand off her mouth.

"I told you to forget about me Naruto!" She said angrily. He put a hand up to silence her.

"I know what you told me Hinata. But… after what you said I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know…in the past I kinda ignored you…but what you said this morning…was a bit harsh. Why?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"Well…I...I knew you loved Sakura and I decided that if I took you away from her, you wouldn't really be happy. And that's all I want…for you to be happy…" She blushed and looked away. Naruto looked up at the stars. Hinata looked back at him and smiled. "Naruto…go with Sakura..I know she loves you too…she just doesn't show it." Naruto shook his head.

"What ever.." He sighed and jumped off. Hinata looked after him and realized something. '_That really didn't hurt.._' She thought, confused. She thought about the past couple of days. Then she realized why it hadn't hurt to finally let him go…she was really INLOVE with Kiba. She smiled and went to join the rest of her team. That night she finally had a peaceful rest.

…………

The next morning Hinata woke up fully refreshed. She stretched and yawned. She was the first one up. She packed up her tent and sat near the dead fire. Kiba stepped out of his tent and yawned.

"KIBA-KUN!!" She squeaked and jumped up to hug him. He blushed and patted her back.

"Umm…hi..Hinata.." He said awkwardly.


End file.
